I Love the Moon and Hate the Stars
by Springrain
Summary: A game in Astronomy with Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Draco.


A/N: This story is copyright me. All of the characters and Hogwarts is J.K. Rowling's and her publishers. I got this idea the other day when Mom, my brother, and I were playing this and my dad through a fit because he didn't know the secret. Bad loser. Oh, and this doesn't matter really what year it is in. And yes, I know it is short, but my muse is now directed toward art instead or writing. 

I found another Harry Potter fan! My cousin in college, who be the way is a strict Catholic. Anyone who thinks all Christians are like the idiot who wrote the thing Lily Potter posted, well, you're wrong. I have a Jewish friend who likes it too. Just FYI. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry and Ron an up the stairs two at a time, praying they would get to astronomy in time, They burst through the door as Professor Sinistra started talking. 

"You're late. A point from Gryffindor each. Now, what was I saying? Oh yes, today you will continue working on your hand-drawn star charts as they relate to the effects of the Chalima family of spells. Remember to use a different colored ink for the planets. To be most accurate, this has to be finished tonight. Now get to work! 

Gryffindors and Slytherins elbowed each other as they got their chart from the piles in the middle of the room. 

"I'm already done Professor, what should I do?" Hermoine raised her hand in the middle of the confusion. 

Um, you can study the constellations. We're starting a new project soon on their history and interpretations. You can start on Greek vs. Roman constellations." Sinistra had never had anyone do one of her hardest projects so quickly. 

Hermoine sat down next to Harry and Ron, who were frantically placing dots on large sheets of parchment in front of them. Their necks were already starting to hurt from looking up through the clear viewing roof. 

"I love the moon but I hate the stars," Ron muttered. 

"Oh, I love that game! I used to play it all the time. Let's see, I love books but hate reading," Hermoine exclaimed happily. 

"Huh?" I just meant that the unit on the moon was much better then all these fricking stars. And what are you talking about? You love books _and_ reading," Ron said, puzzled. 

"Oh, I know that thing. Dudley almost killed me when I wouldn't tell him the secret." Harry laughed. "How about I love the wall but hate the bricks?" 

"You got it. I love harry but hate Ron." 

"What did I do?" 

"You hate Ron? Good from you, mudblood," Malfoy joined in, sneering. 

"It's a game Malfoy, I like berries and hate fruit." 

"Really? Hey, technically that isn't possible, you know," Malfoy was as clueless as Ron 

"I love stools and hate furniture." Hermoine giggled. 

"Here's one for you Malfoy. I love green but hat colors. I love grass but hate plants." Harry bested Draco. 

"What? Are you just supposed to say something impossible? I love bugs but hate spiders." 

"That doesn't work. I love food but hate eating." 

"Why doesn't it work? It should." 

"I love trees but hate the forest. I love wood and hate, uh, the forests." 

"You brainless git! There is no rule! You're just making up a load of compost!" Malfoy shouted. 

Professor Sinistra looked up from helping someone, "How are your maps doing?" 

"Fine." 

"Done." 

"Okay." 

"Beautifully." 

"Suck-up," Ron muttered. 

"At east I don't make it look like Mars and the Earth will crash in three days," Draco shot back. 

"Instead it looks like Mars will crash into the sun," Hermoine said, looking over at his paper. 

"Yeah, whatever. You're just jealous." 

"Me, jealous? Of you? You've got to be kidding," Hermoine scoffed, "I love the floor and hate the ceiling." 

"By Merlin's hand, how the heck did you get that?" Ron was frustrated, "Freezing cauldrons, I give up!" 

"I've never heard that before. What'd you say? Be Merlin's hand and freezing cauldrons? Thanks. Much better mental picture then other terms. I love beetles and hate newts." Harry thought of their earlier potions lesson dealing with animal eyes. 

"Humph. Ron Weasley, I thought you would know better then swearing, and teaching others to swear also." Professor Sinistra was standing right above them. "I love the moon and I hate the stars. Now, don't play that old game in my class. Maybe in Professor Sprout's or something... I didn't say that. Malfoy, please go over to that side of the room. Stay here Ron. There is a spot over there for you Harry. Hermoine, please help me correct last weeks quiz." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'm not going to tell you the secret. You probably can tell, with it being written out and all. Do any of you people ever done this? It is so funny. Please don't say it in a review, but you can do your own. 

~Springrain 


End file.
